Mindig voltak, és lesznek is rejtélyek
by laughing1018
Summary: "A legszörnyűbb börtön egy bezárt szív." Talán az egyetlen, amin senki sem tud uralkodni; az érzelem. Minél jobban próbálunk ellene küzdeni, annál inkább tör fel a mélyből.
1. Idegesít, mégis érte dobban szívem

A reggeli napfény ezüstös sugarakat vetett a terem sötét zugaiba, s melegen simított végig a csupasz bőrömön. Éreztem, ahogy egyre jobban összeszorul szívem, és valaki más után fáj. Róla mesél a tábla, a szék, de még az a piszkos asztal is, amit akárhányszor letisztítanak, ő mindig leeszi. Ezen elmosolyodom, majd az ajtó felé bámulok. Még mindig sehol egy árva lélek, s a szokatlan csend uralkodott. Fáradtan hátradőlök a puha, vörös székben, és pár perc múlva magával ragad az álom…  
- Arthur! Arthur! Ébresztő! – nehézkesen kinyitom a szememet, és egy irritáló arc vigyorgott a képembe. – Fogadjunk éjjelig beszélgettél a nem létező „barátaiddal".  
- Igen, velük voltam. – sóhajtottam, és inkább hagytam a fenébe. Olyan jót aludtam, de nem, ő neki meg kell zavarnia. Bár, egy kicsit talán örülök neki.  
- Semmit nem változtál. És az ételed még mindig ízetlen. - előkapott egy hamburgert, és csak tömte magába.  
- Mit mondtál? Ez a hála azért amit érted tettem, te r*hadék?  
Visszavontam. Cseppet sem örülök ennek a hülyének! Hirtelen belépett a terembe Oroszország, majd a tipikus kifejezéstelen vigyorral elfoglalta a helyét. Mi ugyanígy tettünk, és vártuk, hogy a többiek is megérkezzenek…  
A tárgyalás végeztével kimentem a teremből, de a kapuban megállított Francis:  
- Nem jössz át borozgatni, Arthur? – szó szerint kirázott a hideg ettől a hangsúlytól.  
- Nem, kössz.  
- Nyugodtan ott aludhatsz.  
- Inkább kihagyom.  
- Most miért? Megismernénk egymást közelebbről ~  
- Ennél jobban nem akarlak megismerni.  
- De gonosz vagy! - azzal a lendülettel faképnél hagytam Francist. Végre hazamehettem. Legalábbis mehettem volna, ha egy szőke, szemüveges srác nem ránt vissza.  
- Átjössz ma? Akarok valamit mutatni! – meg se várta a válaszomat, csak húzott maga után mint egy pincsit. Habár úgyis mindegy, mivel nincs programom mára. De még oda se értünk, én már tudtam mit fog mutatni. A legújabb művét. Hát, nem is tévedtem. Pislogva mértem végig a furcsa kinézetű repülőgépet, ami szerinte a „legtutibb repülő a világon". Na persze…  
- Ugye milyen király?  
- Ja, pontosan annyira mint te. – vihogtam – És ezt is ellenem veted be?  
- Természetesen nem!  
- Akkor ki ellen?  
- Hát.. elleneD!  
Legszívesebben lekevertem volna neki egyet, amiért ilyen sík hülye. Utálom mikor ezt csinálja, de legfőképp azt az idegesítő, ártatlan vigyort amit ilyenkor bevet.  
- Ha már itt vagy, átjössz DVD-zni?  
- Nincs erre időm!  
- Tudtam, hogy beleegyezel. – ismét nem hagyott szóhoz jutni, csak mosolyogva ráncigált maga után.  
Elegem van, hogy nem tudok neki konkrét nemet mondani. Elegem van abból is, hogy hiányzik, és legszívesebben magamhoz láncolnám örökre. Miért pont Ő? Miért pont ez az idióta?... 


	2. Felemészt a múlt

Ahogy megérkeztünk, egyből leműtötte magáról a cipőt, majd lazán ledobta magát a kanapéra, és a DVD-k között kutatott.  
- Mit keresel?  
- A legfélelmetesebb horror filmet a világon! – izgatottan turkált tovább.  
- Már megint horror? Most komolyan… Te csak ezen tudsz élni?  
Erre nem szólt egy szót sem, csak nyitogatta a tokokat. Öt perces fáziskéséssel kijelentette:  
- Mellesleg érezd magad otthon! Ha szeretnél valamit, csak szolgáld ki magad!  
- Na persze. Gondolom itt egészségtelen és zsíros cuccokon kívül nincs más – próbáltam gúnyolódni, de hiába, mert ismét visszavágott:  
- A tiedhez képest az mind mennyei manna.  
Hogy az a …! Mindig szidja a főztömet, már kezd elegem lenni! Kiteszem érte a lelkemet, és ez a hála? Tényleg ennyire rossz lenne? Többet nem főzök neki, az egyszer biztos.  
- Megtaláltam!  
- Mit is? – pislogtam.  
- Látom semmit nem változtál, ugyanolyan hülye vagy… De sebaj, már volt időm megszokni – mondta szokásos vigyorral a képén, amit legszívesebben levakartam volna róla. Izgatottan pattant vissza a kanapéra, majd úgy várta a filmet, mint egy napközis az uzsonnát. Sóhajtva leültem mellé, és unott képpel bámultam a TV-re. Elég érdekes kis filmnek tűnt, de cseppet sem ijesztőnek. Bár ezt Alfred máshogy gondolta, ugyanis dobhártyát szakítva sikítozott. Olyan volt akár egy kisgyerek, aki életében először nézett horror filmet. Nem tudtam nem elvigyorodni, és eszembe jutottak a régi szép idők. Milyen édes volt, amikor átjött hozzám, mert nem tudott aludni. Bár ez elég régi történet, azóta felnőtt… Igen. Most már érettebb, nagyobb, mint én. A köztünk lévő távolság is egyre csak növekedett és növekedett. Nem akartam ezt. Mondd Amerika, miért akartál szabad lenni? Hát nem adtam eleget? Nem érezted magad jól? Remélem, hogy megtaláltad, amit kerestél. De kérlek, mondd, hogy te is oly boldog voltál, mint én… Ahogy rád néztem, a szívem ismét megfájdult. Fájt, mert nem érhettem gyengéden hozzád, amikor csak szerettem volna, fájt, mert nem szoríthattalak magamhoz. Nem bírtam ezt a súlyt, mely napról napra egyre nehezebb lett. A szemeim könnybe lábadtak, a levegő a torkomban megakadt. Hirtelen minden elsötétült, és kívülről láttam magamat, ahogy a földre zuhantam…


	3. Te vagy az én drogom

Éreztem, hogy a homlokomat elárasztja a melegség. Próbáltam felkelni, de nem volt erőm. Lassan kinyitottam a szemem, és Alfred hajolt az arcomba. Nagy nehezen felültem, és egy Big Mac az ölemben landolt.  
- Tudtam, hogy ez beválik. – vigyorodott el elégedetten, és jól hátba vágott.  
Mi a halál? Ez a barom még ilyen helyzetekben is… Még csak nem is aggódott értem?  
- De mivel jobban vagy, megnézhetnénk még egy filmet.  
- Még mit nem! Nem volt elég?  
- Ahogy mondod.  
- Nézzél, de engem most hagyj ki ebből, mert nincs se kedvem, se erőm hozzá. Inkább csinálok magamnak teát, mert biztos leesett a vérnyomásom.  
- Tuti teatúltengésben fogsz meghalni.  
- Te csak ne beszélj, Mr. Egésznaphamburgertzabálok!  
Vihogva visszaült a kanapéra, aztán betett egy másik horrorfilmet. Én addig megcsináltam a teát, leültem egy székre, és ránéztem. Őt figyelve egy kicsit megnyugodott a lelkem. Édes volt, ahogy a TV-t bámulta, és minden feszültebb jelenetnél eltakarta a szemét, de kikukucskált az ujjai között. Mikor megittam az utolsó kortyot, az órára néztem.  
- Na, én megyek – felálltam.  
- Aludni? De még nem ágyaztam meg.  
- Nem, te hülye. Egy szóval sem említettem, hogy itt alszom.  
- Tudod, a hősök azt is meghallják, amit gondolsz – kacsintott egyet, és szemtelenül vigyorgott.  
- Mi a francról beszélsz? – totál elvörösödtem, majd erősen húzogatni kezdtem az arcát.  
- SEGÍTSÉG, ARTHUR MEGERŐSZAKOL!  
- Ne kiabálj ilyet, még a végén félreértik!  
- SEGÍTSÉG!  
- Ha még egyszer kiabálsz, betömöm valamivel a szád!  
- MÉG FENYEGET IS!  
Erősen a kanapéra szorítottam, majd vadul megcsókoltam őt. Vártam a pillanatot, amikor ijedten ellök magától, és kijelenthetem, hogy én győztem. De meglepő módon nem így tett. Végigsimított a derekamon, és forró csókkal viszonozta. Ezek szerint az érzéseim nem egyoldalúak? Vajon ő is érez irántam valamit? - Úgy éreztem, hogy ő ismét az enyém. Hogy megint magamhoz láncoltam. Csodálatos érzés volt megízlelni a finom, puha ajkait. A boldogság átjárta a testem, a lelkem, a szívem, és már semmi másra nem tudtam koncentrálni csak Ő rá. Annyira égtem a vágytól, hogy akaratlanul a csókba nyögtem, így véget ért az álom.**  
**- Nyertem – mosolyodott el, és elengedte a derekamat.**  
**Mi a halál? Neki most ez csak egy játék volt? És én még reménykedtem… azt hittem, hogy az érzéseim kölcsönösek. Ezek szerint tévedtem. Fogalma sincs, mit érzek iránta. Alfred, olyan ostoba vagy, de tudnod kell, hogy így szeretlek. Tudnod kell, hogy csak Tiéd a szívem, elcsented, de nem kérem vissza. Én csak a Tiedre vágyom. Ezért gyötör a fájdalom, ha ilyeneket teszel. Bárcsak komolyabban vennél, és észrevennéd az irántad táplált érzéseket.  
- Na, tényleg megyek – jelentettem ki csalódottan, és az ajtó felé vettem az irányt.  
- Mi a baj? Itt is megihatod a reggeli teádat…  
Nem tudtam eldönteni, hogy ki a hülyébb: ő, mert annyira idióta, hogy nem veszi a lapot, vagy én, mert ebbe a baromba szerettem bele?  
- Nem a tea miatt!  
- Kirááály! Tudtam, hogy számíthatok rád!  
- Jól van… De csak ma – sóhajtottam – De engem most hanyagolj, mert megyek aludni. Ja, és nem kell jönnöd, megágyazok.  
- Oké.  
Bementem a hálószobába, és fáradtam ledőltem az ágyra…


	4. Már tudom, mivel raboltad el a szívem

Egy erdőben sétáltam. A napfény oly vakítóan járta át az egész erdőt, szinte már a szememet marta. Virágillatú szél fújt, gyengéden ringatva a fák lombjait. A távolban hirtelen megláttam egy embert, aki éppen felém néz. Kicsit hunyorítottam, hogy jobban lássam. Az ismeretlen alakja kirajzolódott, Alfred volt. Odarohantam hozzá, hogy megkérdezzem, mi folyik itt. Ahogy odaértem, magához húzott, és szenvedélyesen megcsókolt. Rányomta az égő száját olyan hevességgel és forrósággal, hogy majd bele őrültem. A szívem hevesen dobogott, a lábam remegett. Meg akartam neki mondani, mennyire szeretem, de a csók végezetével hirtelen eltűnt. Hova tűnt? Miért ment el? Nekem szükségem van rá! Rohantam utána, ahogy csak bírtam, és torkom szakadtából kiabáltam:

- Ne hagyj itt! – nagy erővel a földre estem, és visszatértem a valóságba.

Szóval csak álom volt. Igaz is, mi más lehetett volna? Túl szép volt, hogy igaz legyen.  
Nagy nehezen felkeltem, és az ajtó felé pislogtam, ahol Alfred állt a Hero feliratú pizsamájában.

- Te meg hogy kerülsz ide? Ne mondj semmit!

De csak egy helyben állt, és meredten pislogott rám.

- Arthur…

- Mi van?

- Semmi…

Elátkozom ezt a féleszűt!

- Legalább most Sohaországban voltál?

- Nem, te idióta!  
Vajon mit szólna, ha elmondanám neki, hogy vele álmodtam? Benyögne valami egoista szöveget, vagy meglepődne? Inkább nem kísérletezem.  
- Nyugi, a hős sosem hagy el!  
Ezek szerint beszéltem álmomban? Akkor ezért jött ide. Ne… mindjárt elásom magam. Éreztem, ahogy az arcom egyre vörösebb lett a szégyentől.  
- Me-megyek fürdeni.  
- Ne! – rám csimpaszkodott – Mit csináljak, ha elkap egy terminátor?  
- Szakadj már le rólam… És ne legyél hülye.  
- De az ilyenek mindig a hősökre vadásznak!  
Sóhajtottam, és levettem magamról a mancsait.  
- Ha akkora hős vagy, akkor ilyenektől nem félsz.  
- Tudod te is félhetnél, mert a hülyéket is szeretik.  
- Akkor tényleg te lehetsz a fő préda – motyogtam alig hallhatóan, és bementem a fürdőszobába.  
- Ne hagyj magamra! – dörömbölt az ajtón, de én tudomást se vettem róla, inkább nyugodtan lefürödtem.  
Jól esett, amikor a meleg víz végigfolyt a testemen, és hagytam, hogy felforrósítson. A tusfürdő igazán jó illatúvá és puhává varázsolta a száraz bőrömet. Felfrissülve kiszálltam a zuhany alól, és magamra öltöttem a köntösömet. Mikor kimentem a folyosóra, Alfred már nem volt sehol. Gondoltam, biztos elment már aludni, így nyugodtan mentem vissza a szobámba. Átvettem a pizsamámat, és befeküdtem a kényelmes, puha ágyba. Oldalamra fordultam, és hangosan felvisítottam az ijedtségtől, amikor észrevettem, hogy Alfred ott fekszik mellettem.  
- Mi a f*szt keresel itt? A frászt hoztad rám, ember!  
- Féltem, hogy a szobámat könnyen megtalálják.  
- Húzz már vissza a szobádba!  
A nyitott ablakon keresztül befújt a szél, és az ajtó becsapódott.  
- Megtaláltak! – félelmében szorosan átölelt – Félek! Félek! Félek!  
- Ne foss már, csak a vihar miatt van.  
- Ez a film félelmetesebb volt, mint amit múltkor Japánnal néztem, pedig az a legfélelmetesebb!  
- Most döntsd el melyik a legfélelmetesebb…  
Hogy lehet ennyire félni? Tényleg idióta… Ásítottam, és behunytam a szemem. Olyan közel volt, hogy éreztem minden kis rezdülését, a légzését, a szívverését. Késztetést éreztem arra, hogy átöleljem. A kezeim önkéntelenül indultak meg felé, majd átölelték a mellettem fekvő fiút. Mikor már úgy gondoltam, hogy mélyen alszik, csókot nyomtam a homlokára, és nem sokkal azután engem is magával ragadott az álom.


	5. Bárcsak tudnád, mit érzek irántad

A reggeli napfény melege lágyan simogatta bőrömet, így kellemes volt az ébredés. Sajnos az alvás már kevésbé, mivel Alfred folyamatosan ütött-rúgott álmában, emiatt nem igazán tudtam aludni. Nagy nehézkesen kinyitottam szememet, s a mellettem fekvő fiút végigmérve, észrevettem az alig látszódó borostáját… Mi a fene? Mikor lett neki?  
Végigsimítottam a saját államon, és csalódva jutott tudatomra, hogy nekem nincs, és nem is volt.  
- Ennyivel érettebb, mint én? Elvesztettem a bátyi méltóságomat – fejemet fogva felültem, majd kikászálódtam az ágyból.  
Az órára néztem, aztán ásítva a fürdőszoba felé vettem az irányt.  
- Lassan mennem kell a gyűlésre – sóhajtottam, és rögtön nekiláttam a mosakodásnak.  
Hirtelen megjelent az egyik tündérbarátom:  
- Szia Arthur!  
- Jó reggelt, Tangle!  
- Hova mész ilyen korán?  
- A konferenciaterembe.  
- Miért?  
- Mert el kell készítenem a rajzot.  
- Értem. Hát, jó munkát Arthur!  
- Köszi!  
Azzal eltűnt. Na, ilyen egy vidám, boldog reggel!  
Mosolyogva léptem ki az ajtón, és elindultam a gyűlés helyszínére. A terem szokás szerint még üres volt, tehát hozzáláthattam a feladatomhoz. Pár óra elteltével megérkezett Francis.  
- Bonjour!  
- Jó reggelt – ásítottam, és befejeztem a rajzot.  
- Ennyire izgalmas volt az éjjel? – szinte le lehetett olvasni a képéről, hogy miről fantáziál.  
- Nem, te barom! Alfred miatt nem tudtam aludni, mert egész éjjel rugdalt álmában.  
- Óh! Alfrednél aludtál? Milyen romantikus! Két férfi együtt az éjszakában, ráadásul egy ágyban!  
- Mégis mikor mondtam, hogy egy ágyban aludtunk?  
- Miért? Nem?  
Oké, tényleg egy ágyban aludtunk, de nem történt semmi… Azon a homlokcsókon kívül.  
Éreztem, ahogy arcom kissé elpirosodott, amikor a csókra gondoltam. Végigsimítottam az ajkaimon, tudván, hogy az ő puha bőrét érintették.  
- Minden oké? – pislogott rám Francis.  
- I-Igen! - szégyenemben magamra húztam a zöld köpenyemet.  
Eközben megérkezett Alfred is, aki fülig vigyorogva lépett be a terembe:  
- 'Reggelt!  
- Bonjour!  
- Ez mi? – bökött rám Alfred, majd a nagy súlyával - amit a sok hamburgernek köszönhet -, rám ült.  
- Az Arthur – sóhajtott Francis.  
- Óh! Helló, Arthur! – felállt, és azt követően lerántotta a rákvörös arcomat takaró köpenyt – Miért viselsz ilyen gáz cuccokat? Még az egyenruhádnál is rosszabb.  
Már megint kezdi? Nem bánnám, ha felhagyna a gúnyolódással.  
- Most az egyszer igaza van Alfrednek… Igazán lecserélhetnéd valami olyan szépre, s egyedire, mint az enyém – szólalt meg Francis, aki bevágta a szokásos pózát, miközben idiótán kuncogott.  
- Arra a szarra? – vihogtam.  
Egy-két csipkelődés után egymásnak ugrottunk, amit a szokásos „harc" váltott fel. Alfred csak nevetett a háttérben, s moziban érezve magát elővette a hamburgerét és a kóláját, majd rajtunk röhögve enni kezdett.  
Ahelyett, hogy neki áll zabálni, igazán segíthetne leütni ezt az idiótát!  
A „kardozás" végeztével sóhajtva ledőltem az asztalra, ám Francis akkor sem hagyott békén, hátulról végigsimított a mellkasomon.  
- Én is megvizsgálhatom minden kis porcikádat? – azzal a lendülettel fejbe csaptam.  
- Mi a rákról beszélsz, te perverz idióta?  
- Két férfi összemelegedéséről – felsimított a combomon, és a fülembe harapott.  
Mérgemben épp leütöttem volna, de Alfred hirtelen magával rántott, és futni kezdett egy irányba.  
- Elfelejtettem megmutatni valamit! Megnézed? Kösz! – bevágta a tipikus vigyort, és csak futott-futott.  
Mi ez így hirtelen? Furcsa… 


End file.
